Romantic Weekend
by bella1985
Summary: Aria and Ezra are leaving for a romantic weekend together,with help from Hanna,Emily and Spencer of course.Please read!I'm bad at summarys.EZRIA! Takes place after "Know Your Frenemies"
1. Planning

**AN: Hello all! So I as I was watching the latest episode of PLL this idea came to me. I hope you like it. Its not going to be a long story but I think its gonna be around 4 chapters. **

**Setting- This takes place after the episode Know Your Frenemies**

Aria's point of view

I sat in english class staring the clock, watching the time go by slowly. Don't get me wrong this is my favorite class but today I couldn't concentrate. I just kept staring up my teacher/boyfriend. I had to admit he's pretty darn cute when he's in his 'teacher mode'. I was so happy that he didn't have to leave Rosewood, thank you -A. I didn't even want to think about what life would be like if he left.

Anyways the class was supposed to be reading chapter five of The Scarlette Letter but I was too distracted. I was excited because we had a long weekend coming up. We didn't have classes tomorrow and got to start our weekend a day early on Friday and to make it even better we had Monday off too. I still didn't have any plans but I'm sure something would come up.

"Aria?" I got snapped out of my thoughts by Emily who was sitting next to me. "Do you understand this paragraph?"

"Sorry Em I haven't actually been reading it." I whispered.

"Too good to actually read the book?" Emily teased.

"Come on Em," I said whispering even lower. "A relationship that can get you in a lot of trouble? Pshh story of my life."

She just laughed and turned back in her seat.

"Okay class you can put your books away." Ezra said while getting up from his desk. "I decided I'm going to be nice and not give you any reading to do over the long weekend."

Everyone was very excited about that, not that homework would get done anyway, I mean most high school students won't do it whether you want them to or not. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone preceded to leave the classroom. When I got up Ezra gave me a look that I reconized as 'I need to talk to you'.

"You guys go ahead," I said to Hanna, Emily and Spencer. "I have to ask Mr. Fitz a quick question about the book."

"Sure we'll see you in class. " They all smiled and left the room. It was so much easier now that the girls knew about my relationship.

Once I was the only one in the class Ezra spoke.

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" He smiled as he whispered to me.

"No," I replied. "What did you have in mind?"

Just then some students started to walk into the classroom. He quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Here you go Miss Montgomery," He smiled. "I hope this answers your question."

"Yes," I said trying my best to act normal. "Thanks Mr. Fitz."

I hurried out of the classroom into the hallway. On my way to my history class I opened the folded note.

_Meet me at my apartement after school at 4_

I smiled and hurried to get to class before the bell. I couldn't wait until 4 o'clock.

After school I drove Mike home then headed straight to Ezra's place. I was very interested in finding out what his plans were. Once I parked my car in the parking lot next to his apartment my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Aria," It was Hanna.

"Hey Hanna, whats up?"

"Not much," She started. "Emily and Spencer are comming over here soon, are you in?"

"Sure sounds great," I said. "What time?"

"Now is good," Hanna laughed. "Or whenever you want."

"Alright," I said putting my stuff into my bag. "I'll be there in half an hour." 

"Awesome!" She said. "See you then."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and got out of the car. I quickly walked down the halls until I reached number 3B then I knocked on the door.

"Hey," Ezra smiled when the door finally opened.

"Hi," I said kissing him quickly then walked into the apartment. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well," He started as he pulled me over to the leather couch. We both sat down and he placed his hand on my knee. "I had an idea for this weekend."

"What did you have in mind?" I smiled.

"Well after what happend earlier this week I thought it would be nice to spend some time together."

"I like the sound of this already."

"So I was thinking maybe we could go away for the weekend, just the two of us," He smiled.

"Away? Where?" I asked a little confused.

"Middletown," He smiled. **(AN: I just picked a random place I have no idea if its actually near Rosewood)**

When he saw my confused expression he explained.

"Think about it," He smiled. "It's perfect, it's 4 hours away so we don't have to worry about anyone knowing who we are. We can just be together without any worry, we can do all the things normal couples do."

"Ezra," I smiled putting my hand on his cheek. "That sounds amazing but what am I going to tell my parents?"

"Yeah that was the part I needed your help to figure out," He frowned.

"Well there is one option but I don't think your going to like it," I said looking down at the floor

"What is it?"

"Well i'm sure one of the girls would be able to cover for me but that would mean I would have to tell them about us," I hated that Ezra didn't know the girls already knew but after Noel found out I didn't know how much more he could take.

"Hmm," He sighed. "Aria, if you can promise me that they won't tell anyone than you can tell them."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes," He smiled back. "It might be good to have some people to help us out with this secret."

"Oh thank you Ezra!" I yelled as I threw myself into his arms.

"Your welcome Aria," He laughed. He huged me then kissed my forehead.

"Okay well this is perfect i'm suppose to meet the girls in ten minutes so I can plan my cover then," I explained.

"Alright sounds good," He said while helping me off the couch. "So you'll call me and let me know if they agree?"

"Yes," I smiled then kissed him again. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," He smiled as I left the apartement.

I got into my car and drove to Hanna's house. I was nervouse to tell the girl about my plans and to ask them for help but I had to. Once I pulled into the driveway I walked in the front door. I could hear the girls in the kitchen so I walked in to join them.

"Hey guys," I smiled sitting down next to Spencer around the kitchen table.

"Hey Aria," They all said in unison then laughed.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"We were just talking about our plans for this weekend," Emily explained.

"Cool," I said. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Me and my mom are going to the spa for the weekend," Hanna said. "Mona gave me these gift cards after my accident and we've been dieing to use them."

"Melissa, my mom and I are going to New York." Spencer laughed. "Its Melissa's way of saying sorry for getting married without telling us."

"I have a swim meet in Lancaster," Emily explained.

"Wow!" I laughed. "You all leaving for the weekend?"

"Yeah," Emily grimmised. "I feel bad that your staying here though, I know things with the family haven't been great lately."

"Yeah you can always come with me to New York," Spencer said then rolled her eyes. "If you don't mind Melissa."

"Or you can join me and my mom," Hanna smiled.

"And your more than welcome to join me too," Emily said patting my arm.

"Guys it's ok I actually have plans," I smiled. "But I do need to ask a huge favor to pull off these plans."

"Sure, what is it?" Hanna asked.

"Ezra asked me to go away to Middletown with him this weekend," I said slowing, watching all the girls faces as I spoke.

"Middletown?" Spencer said as her eyes grew wider.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Well do you want to go?" Hanna asked cautiously.

"Yes, more than anything," I said. "Its been a really hard week with Noel backmailing Ezra and with him almost leaving Rosewood for good. I just think it would be good for us to spend some time together and not have to worry about getting caught."

I watched as all the girls worried expressions turned into soft smiles.

"Your right Aria," Emily said. "What do you need from us?"

"A cover," I smiled. "Obviously my parents can't know where I'm actually going."

"That's fine," Spencer said. "Just tell your parents you're coming with me to New York. It's the farthest away and not as easy to check up on."

"And we will help any way we can," Hanna said and Emily nodded in agrement

"Thanks guys this means a lot to me," I frowned. "I just feel bad though, I'm making you lie for me."

"Aria, I can tell how happy Mr. Fi- I mean Ezra makes you," Emily said as all the girls gathered around me. "We will do whatever we can to help you because we love you an want you to be happy no matter what."

"Thanks girls," I said hugging them.

"Not to sound like a parent here," Spencer started. Oh course Spencer sometimes was the voice of reason. "But are you sure Mr. Fitz isn't going to trying anything while your there?"

"No of course not," I reassured her. "He would never pressure me into anything like that. Anyways if we were going to go there I would want to wait until he wasn't my teacher anymore and I was 18."

"Good idea," Hanna laughed.

"Ok guys i'll be right back," I got up from my chair. "I need to call Ezra and tell him you guys are awesome and can cover for me."

I walked into the living room and dialed Ezra's number. It rang a few times and then he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ezra," I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Oh hey, how did it go with the girls?" He asked hopfully.

"Great it was weird to tell them at first but they know how happy you make me so they agreed."

"Awesome!" I could hear the excitement in his voice which made me happy. "I'll get everything ready tonight and you be ready to leave tomorrow at noon, okay?"

"Sounds perfect," I smiled. "I'll see you then."

"See you tomorrow Aria."

"Oh and Ezra?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks again for planning this," I smiled. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Me either my love," He laughed. "Me either.

**There ya go! How did you guys like it? Let me know! Review review please :) Next chapter will be up soon**


	2. Arrival, Day 1

**AN: Hey! So I was very happily surprised by all the wonderful feedback I got on this story, Thank you all so much :)**

****I unfortunatly do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters..if i did Ezra and Aria would be together forever without anyone getting in the way.****

Aria's point of view

That night we all ended up staying at Hanna's. We wanted to be together one last night before we all went away. Also Hanna's mom wouldn't be back until 1 so we wanted to keep her company. The alarm woke us up at 10 so we had time to get ready before we left. I called my dad and told him about my "plans" he was alright with it and so was my mom, Spencer even talked to him for awhile to reassure him that it was ok. It worked out perfectly because Spencer had to leave for the airport at noon, the same time Ezra was picking me up.

"Alright guys I'll be back in a few minutes," I grabbed my car keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"Just to get my bag packed," I explained. "I told Ezra to meet me here so I will be back in a few minutes."

"Alright," They answered as I left the house.

Once I got home my dad was waiting for me in the living room.

"Hey honey," He smiled. "I thought you were leaving for New York soon."

"We are," I said while making my way to the stairs. "I just needed my clothes and stuff."

"Oh right," He laughed and I went up to my room.

I got my suitcase out and started packing my clothes. Thankfully it didn't take long, only about 20 minutes to get everything.

"Ok Aria make sure you have everything," I said to myself. "Clothes, make up, jewlery, purse and money."

Once I double checked my list I walked down the hall to Mikes room. I knocked on the door and I heard him say it was ok to come in.

"Hey," I smiled. He was laying on his bed reading a book.

"Hey."

"I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving." I said sitting next to him on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"New York," I explained. "With Spencer and her mom for the long weekend."

"Oh ok," He sighed. "Have fun."

"Thanks," I had to admit I was alittle worried about Mike. "You sure your gonna be okay here with Dad?"

"Yeah don't worry about it," He smiled.

"Alright then," I said patting his hand. "I'll see you on Monday." 

"Aria?" I turned around as I walked to door.

"Yeah Mike?"

"That rumor about your english teacher," He said sitting up on his bed. "It wasn't true, was it?"

"No, Mike," I sighed. "It not true, its just Noel making up rumors."

"Alright," He smiled then started laughing.

"What?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Well when I told you about it the other day you seemed so scared by it. When you told dad you screwed up," He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes. "I thought you were going to tell him that you were dating the teacher."

I smiled at him but inside I was freaking out.

"Don't be silly Mike," I laughed.

"Yeah it's crazy I know," He smiled and went back to his book. "See you later."

"Bye," Once I closed the door I leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. That was close.

I said goodbye to my dad and told him I had my phone incase he needed anything. I drove back to Hanna's place and looked at the time. Oh crap it was already 11:50, I guess I was longer than I thought. When I pulled into the driveway I saw Ezra's car was already there. I knew the car would be unlocked so I opened the trunk, put my suitcase in and close it again.

"Hey," I called as I entered the house.

"We're in here Aria," Spencer called from the kitchen.

I walked down the hall and turn the corner to a very interesting sight. My best friends were standing around the kitchen island with my boyfriend/ our AP english teacher.

They all turned to smile at me as I got closer.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked the girls.

"Just getting to know Ezra here as our best friends boyfriend," Spencer laughed. "Instead of just our english teacher."

"Hi," I said to Ezra. He put his arm around me and and kissed my cheek.

"Hello," I looked over and saw all the girls smiling at us.

"You know at first I thought it would be weird seeing you two act this way," Hanna started. "But it's just too cute."

Ezra laughed then looked down at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," I smiled then went over to hug the girls. "Bye guys, have fun."

"Bye," They all responded. "Have a nice trip guys."

"Thanks again guys for helpig us out," Ezra told the girls then took my hand in his.

"No problem," Spencer said. "Now you two go have fun!"

"But not too much fun!" Hanna laughed as we left the kitchen.

"Alright," We laughed and left the house.

We got into his car and he leaned over to kiss me.

"And so it begins," He laughed once we broke apart.

_After 4 hours of driving_

**AN: I hope you guys don't mind that I skipped this but I thought it would be too boring.**

Ezra's point of view

Our road trip to Middletown was almost over, we were about 10 minutes away from the hotel. I look over to the passengers seat were Aria was asleep. During the last hour of the car ride she got pretty tired, so I told her to have a nap before we arrived. She looked so peaceful while she slept, there was nothing I loved more than her beatiful face.

Once I parked infront of the Hilton I decided I would have to wake her up now. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She started to stir but I knew she wasn't fully awake yet.

"Aria," I said rubbing her arm.

"Hmmm," She sighed.

"Sweetheart we're here," I smiled.

She opened her eyes and smiled at me. I swear there was nothing better than when this girl smiles.

"Alright let's go," She said getting out of the car.

I placed my bag ontop of Aria's rolling suitcase so I could carry it in one hand.

"That's ok Ezra, I can carry my bag," She said as we started towards the entrance of the hotel.

"It's fine I got it," I smiled taking her small hand into my free hand.

We walked into the lobby of the hotel and started up to the front desk. It felt great to not have to worry about anyone noticing Aria and I together.

"Hello, welcome to the Hilton," The women at the front desk said. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," I said keeping Aria's hand in mine. "Under the name Fitz."

The woman typed something into the computer then smiled. "Yes here we are Mr. Fitz. I just need you to sign these papers and I need a form on ID."

I got my walet out to give her my ID and she handed me a pen. As I was filling out the forms the women at the front desk started talking with Aria.

"So are you in Middletown on buissness?" She asked Aria.

"No," Aria laughed then placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just getting away for the long weekend."

"How nice," She said as I handed the papers back to her. Then she handed me two room keys. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Hilton, if you need anything just give me a call here at the front desk."

"Thank you very much," Aria said.

"Yes, thanks you," I said taking the bags in one hand and Aria's hand in my other.

We made our way to the elevator. I looked at the room number and pressed number 9. While we waited our floor I put my arm around Aria, pulling her closer to me.

"Excited?" I asked looking down at her.

"Extreamly," She smiled. I leaned down and kissed her sweetly. We didn't notice that we were on our floor until the doors opened.

"Aw how sweet," A women who looked to be about 70 said as she walked into the elevator with her husband.

Aria and I broke apart and smiled at them. We walked into the hall but before the doors closed we heard the women speak again.

"Oh Henry, don't they remind you of us when we were young?"

Aria just laughed as we walked to our room. When I looked at the room key to see what room we were in and started laughing.

"What?" Aria asked.

"All the suits have a letter and a number," I said handing her the key. "Look at ours."

"Oh my god! B26," She smiled. "That's perfect." **AN: Just incase someone doesnt get it, B26 is the song that was playing when they first met in the pub and it was the name poem that Ezra wrote about Aria.**

"Here we are," We stopped infront of the door. I slide the card through the slot and opened the door.

"After you my love," She walked into the room and I followed behind her.

"Oh my god Ezra this is amazing!" She said looking around the suite.

It was a very nice room. It had a mini kitchen with a dinning table and two chairs. A living room area with a nice big couch, two chairs, a fire place and a flat screen t.v with a dvd player. Next to the kitchen area was the bathroom which was impressive, it was bigger than most hotel bathrooms.

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled.

"This must be the bedroom," She said opening the glass double doors that were next to the living room. "Wow it's beautiful."

I walked into the bedroom and set the suitcases down. The bedroom was pretty big too. It had a huge kind size bed, a bed side table on each side, a dresser, two chairs and a t.v.

"I hope this is ok," I said reffering to the bed. Aria had spent the night with me when I thought I was leaving Rosewood but I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable.

"Of course," She walked over and wrapped my arms around my neck. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I warpped my arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"So what's the first thing on our list?" She asked once we broke apart.

"Were going out for a nice dinner," I said. "Our reservations are at 6."

"Sounds great," She smiled. "I'm gonna go get ready ok?"

"Alright," I said kissing her forehead. "I'll wait in the living room."

Half an hour later I had changed into my black dress pants, blue button down shirt and navy tie and black jacket. I was sitting on the couch waiting for Aria.

"Alright," She said as the double doors opend. "Ready to go?"

She was wearing a black strappless dress that fell just above her knee. The dess had some lace detail on it and the fabric huged her beautiful body perfectly. She had a few big rings and bracelts on each hand,all different styles. Her hair was down in her usual loose curls, silver and black sparkle drop earings and she was wearing the black strappy heals she wore to homecoming.

"Aria, you look gorgeous," I said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," She blushed. "You look pretty good too."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Let's go."

We left the hotel and made our way across the street to the restaurant. The waitor we had brought us to our table in the loung area of the restaurant which was right next to a huge fire place.

"Ezra this is amazing," Aria said once the waitor left to get our drinks.

"Anything for you my love," I said taking her hand from across the table.

Just then the waitor came back to take our order. I motioned for Aria to go first.

"What can I get you Miss?" The waitor asked.

"I'll have the chicken marsala with mashed potatoes, please," She said in her sweet voice.

"Very good," The waitor then turned to me. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the medium rare steak with wild rice, thanks."

"Wonderful," The waitor said as he walked away again.

The whole dinner was great. The food was delicious, being with Aria made me extreamly happy and we spent the rest of dinner sharing funny stories. Aria told me about some things Alison made the girls do and about the time Mike thought it would be funny to steal all of Aria's books and hide them. I told her some funny college stories like when Hardy and I went out with two girls that ended up being psycho.

"Oh my god!" Aria said as she had a laughing fit. "So she actually bite Hardy?"

"No lie," I laughed. "Yeah craziest date of my life for sure."

"What ever happend to those girls?" She asked.

"I have no idea, we never saw them again," I laughed. "And I don't want to know where they ended up."

"Here is you check sir," The waitor said comming back to the table.

"Sure i'll pay for it now."

"Right this way then," He said.

"Okay," I said getting up from the table. "I'll be right back."

"Ok," Aria smiled.

I quickly payed the check and returned to my girlfriend.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure," She smiled then took my hand.

We started walking down the road, Aria started walking back to the hotel but I had another idea.

"No no," I smiled pulling her back.

"Aren't we going back to the hotel?" She asked very confused.

"Not yet," I smiled. "There is a festival going on in the park, but if you want to go back to the hotel we can."

"No this sounds fun," She said getting excited.

We walked around the corner and saw all the activities going on in the park. We crossed the street and went though the entrance. There were a lot of different color booths and stands set up all around the park. People were running around having fun.

We were laughing and having and good time as we passed a fourtune tellers booth when we suddenly got stopped up. I looked over and realized the fourtune teller had grabbed Aria by the arm.

"My dear you need to sit down for a minute, I'm picking up a strong vibe from you!" She rambled.

Aria looked up at me very confused.

"Um no thanks I'm not big into my fourtune." Aria said politely.

"Please darling please!" The lady pleaded, still holding onto Aria's arm. "I won't charge you at all but I've never felt this vibe before and I need to see what it means."

"Alright," Aria said sitting down next to the women. The fortune teller took her hand and made some strange noises.

"You have a very interesting life my dear," She said to Aria. "Someone who is unknown to you is changing your life."

I thought this lady was going insane but Aria just seemed confused by her.

"Your romantic life is causing you stress," She looked over at me. "The relationship is a very risky one."

"Big changes have happend in your life," She said. "Dont worry dear things will look up, I can't tell you when but eventually they will."

I looked at Aria and saw she had a smile on her face.

"Thank you for letting me read you Aria," She said patting her hand. She grabbed her hand, helped her up, walked over and up Aria's hand in mine. "Take care of her Ezra."

I nodded quickly as we walked away from the booth.

"That was creepy," Aria laughed.

"Yeah very," I smiled.

"I'd like to forget that happend," Aria laughed and leaned into me.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," I said kissing her forehead. "Is there anything else you want to do?"

"No," She smiled. "I just want to walk around and see everything."

"Sounds good," I said leading her though the other booths.

We walked around and saw a little jewlery booth. Aria was looking at some of the stuff when I noticed her looking at a certin piece. It was a ring with a silver band and a white pearl in the middle, around the peal there was some little silver detailing. She put it down and we kept walking. As we continued out walk we saw a fire breather and a baton twirler, I had to laugh at Aria because as we watched the performers she just looked at them in awe reminding me of a small child.

"Look Aria," I said pointing towards a man who was doing some sort of magic.

"Ohh cool," She said as we stopped infront of him so Aria could give him some money.

"Thank you my dear," He said stepping towards Aria. He had a balloon in his hand and took a needle and popped it. Aria jumped at the noise, I laughed a little and put my arm around her. Once the balloon popped he was holding a single red hibiscus flower. He held it out to Aria. "For you."

"Thank you," She smiled. I pulled her over to a bench that was next to some wild rose bushes.

"May I?" I asked pointing to the flower.

"Sure," She smiled handing it to me.

Aria had a clip in hair already which was on the side of her head. I took the flower and attached it to her clip.

"Beautiful," I said kissing her quicky.

"Would you two like your picture taken?" A young lady asked.

"Sure," I smiled and gave her some money.

She ended up taking two picture. The first was Aria and I sitting together and for the second picture Aria was laughing and I was kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," I said as she handed the pictures to me.

"Aw these are too cute," Aria said while looking at the pictures.

"Is there anything else you wanted to see before we head back to the hotel?" I asked. I was hoping she would say yes.

"I just want to get the name of the lady who made all the beautiful cards." She said. "My mom need invitations done for her next art event."

"Ok i'll meet you there I just have to see something real quick okay?"

"Sure," She smiled and walked off.

I ran over to the jewlery booth and asked the women for the pearl ring Aria was looking at earlier. She put it in a beautiful little black velvet box and I stuck it in my pocket, I would give it to her later on this weekend.

I found Aria and we walked back to the hotel. It was around 10 by the time we got back to our room but we were both exusted. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants while aria was taking her jewlery off. When I got back into the living room she was sitting on the couch.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked while taking her earings off.

"Sure," I smiled. "What do you need?"

"Can you unzip my dress?" She said turning around.

"Yeah," I walked over and carfully unziped the back of her dress. As the zipper got lower it revealed the back of her bra and the rest of her back. The zipper stopped at the small of her back. When I was done I leaned forward and moved her hair out of the way, I kissed her shoulder, up her neck and her cheek. She giggled then walked into the bedroom to change

I sat down on the couch trying to calm down. Come on Ezra, get ahold of yourself! Your not going to do anything with Aria! Ughh why is she so damn sexy.

The doors opened again and she walked out in pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She walked over and sat next to me on the couch. I put my arms around her so she was leaning against my chest.

"Did you enjoy day one of our weekend?" I asked.

"Yes," She smiled. "It was amazing, thank you so much."

She kissed me and then yawned once we broke apart.

"Time for bed?" I asked laughing.

"Yes I think so," She laughed. She took my hand and lead me into the bedroom.

We both crawled into the huge bed and got comfortable. She got closer to me and leaned her head on my chest again. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"Goodnight Ezra."

"Goodnight Aria," I said kissing her.

I stroked her hair for awhile and soon she was fast asleep. Not long after I started to drift to sleep too, with my beautiful grilfriend in my arms. It was so peaceful and without worry, the way it should be.

**AN: There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! The ****next chapter won't be up for a week ****because I have exams starting Monday :( sorry. But if everyone reviews I wil make sure it's up the day my exams are over 3**


	3. We're on a boat! Day 2 part1

Hey guys! Sooo as you can tell it's been WAY too long! I'm sorry for that but school is stressing me to everyone who sent me ideas! I went with an idea that **AznKawaiiCupcake**, **alsroxy**, **Violet13Love**, and **Jess x **all came up with (or around the same idea).

This chapter isn't done that's why it's called part 1. I thought it was about time I gave you guys a little something for being soooo wonderfully patient. I leave for Rome in like 22 hours so I won't update or respond to any reviews until after I get back :) Ciao!

****I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters..if I did Ezra and Aria would be together****

Aria's point of view

I woke up the next morning feeling very well rested. I rolled over and realized something was missing. I sat up and look around the bedroom, Ezra wasn't there. I looked over at the clock that read 11:44am. Before I could call out his name or get up, the doors to the bedroom opened slowly. Ezra backed into the room and shut the door quietly. When he turned around and saw me sitting there he smiled.

"Good morning my love," He said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Morning," I smiled. "When did you get up?"

"About 15 minutes ago," He said kissing my forehead. "You okay? You look a little dazed."

"Yeah," I smiled leaning against his chest while rubbing my eyes. "I'm just not used to getting this much sleep."

"I know what you mean," He laughed. "I'm used to getting up at like 5 or 6am for school every day."

Then there was a knock at the door. I turned my head and gave Ezra a confused look.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You'll find out," He smiled then lifted me from the bed bridal style.

"Ezra!" I laughed surprised by his actions.

"Come on," He said kissing my lips.

We walked out of the bedroom to the living room. He set me down on the couch and walked to the door. I couldn't see who was at the door but I could hear Ezra saying thanks. Soon after he walk back to me while carrying a big silver tray with cover on top.

"Ready for brunch?" He asked.

"So this is what you where up to this morning?"

"Maybe," He winked and pulled the cover off the tray. Under the cover there were two plates with delicious looking omelets. There was also a bowel of berries and a small basket of muffins.

"Oh my goodness," I said amazed by the wonderful food.

"Here you go love," Ezra said handing me a plate and placing a soft kiss on my temple.

"Thank you very much," I said taking a bit of the omelet then closed my eyes. "Mmmmmm."

"Good?" He asked while eating his own brunch.

"Sooooo good," I smiled.

"I'm glad you like it."

We ate the rest of our brunch with some small conversation.

"That was delicious!" I sighed once I was finished.

"That it was," Ezra smiled, taking me into his arms.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Were going on a boat cruise of the shore," He smiled.

"No way," I said getting extremely excited.

"Yes way," He smiled. "Now go get dressed."

"Ok," I laughed. "Wait are we going swimming?"

"If you want to later then of course we can."

"But I didn't bring my swimsuit." I said.

"Oh yes you did," Ezra said as he gave me a sly grin.

I followed him as he walked into the bedroom. He opened the small front pocket of his suitcase and pulled out a bundle of fabric.

"Here you go," He handed it to me.

"How? Where? What?" I stammered. "Where did you get this?"

"When you were at home packing, I asked Spencer if she had a swimsuit you could borrow. I knew you might need one for this part of the trip. She said she actually had one of yours from the last time you all went swimming. So she went upstairs and gave it to me."

"Sneaky," I laughed.

"I'll let you get ready," He said grabbing some clothes as he left the bedroom and shut the doors.

I looked down at the swimsuit and realized that it wasn't mine. It was a purple bikini with wide straps and the bottoms had little strings on the sides **(AN: Picture on my profile!)**

While looking at the swimsuit I noticed there was a small piece of paper clipped to the inside of the strap. I unfolded the paper and saw it was a note.

_Aria, I realize this isn't your swimsuit but I found this in my room and knew it would look so hot on you that I couldn't resist. Go drive Ezra crazy ;)_

_-Love Spencer_

I laughed at the note; I had to admit I had the most amazing friends ever.

I decided that since we were going to be on a boat/the shore that I shouldn't wear a dress of anything too fancy. I slipped on the bikini that Spencer packed and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess it didn't look at that bad, I hoped Ezra would like it. Then I put on my tank top that was designed with a million tiny flowers, one of my many vintage pieces and my denim shorts. I looked threw my bag and found a few simple accessories, my black gladiator sandals, a couple leather bracelets and my black Prada sunglasses that Hanna gave me for my birthday...don't worry she paid for them.

I opened the doors and saw Ezra wearing brown swim shorts that went to his knee and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Good to go?" He asked getting up from the couch. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2:08pm

"Yup let's go!" I smiled taking his hand and almost running out the door.

"Excited?" Ezra said sarcastically.

"Just a little," I said kissing his cheek.

Once we made our way out of the hotel I was hit by the wonderful warmth of the sun.

"It's beautiful out today," I said putting my sunglasses on.

"Yeah," Ezra agreed opening my door to the car. "It's the perfect day for the boat."

We got into the car and started to drive to the shore. It wasn't a very long drive, about half an hour. Once we got there I saw how beautiful the water on the beach was, the sunlight made it glitter.

"Thank you," I said to Ezra as he opened the car door for me.

"So where is this boat you spoke of?" I said as we walked towards the sand.

"Just down here," He smiled as we reached the sand. We took off our shoes and started to walk down the beach.

"This is the life," I said closing my eyes and feeling the sun shine on my face. "Warm sand, hot sun, cool water and my amazing boyfriend."

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Your right it's perfect."

As we continued to walk my phone went off.

"One sec," I said taking it out and looking at the text I got.

_Hot day + Hot BF = Hot romance. Make sure things don't get too hot Aria, you know I'm always watching...and what I'm capable of._

_-A _

"Everything ok?" Ezra asked. I could feel my face drain a little bit.

"Yeah it's just Hanna," I lied while trying to gain some composure.

Come on Aria don't let -A get to you! He's/she's just trying to get you stressed. After all she/he saved your relationship with Ezra, I don't think they would ruin it after all that.

"Here we are," Ezra said. Wow I guess I was thinking longer than I thought.

Now we were not the edge of the beach walking onto a little dock. At the end of it there was a beautiful white catamaran boat **(AN: pic on my profile). **

"Oh my gosh! That is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Ezra said climbing up the ladder than hold his hand out to help me. I took it and slowly started to climb up the boat.

"Hello there!" Some guy said walking up towards us. He looked to be in his mid 40's and was wearing a blue t-shirt and grey shorts. He had short brown/grey hair and looked like he was starting to grow a beard.

"Hey you must be Steven," Ezra said to him.

"Yes I am," He smiled shaking Ezra's hand. "You're Ezra?"

"Yes sir."

"Wonderful!" He smiled then looked at me. "And you must be the beautiful girl this young man is trying to impress."

"Hi I'm Aria," I laughed giving Ezra a wink.

"Aria this is Steve's boat," Ezra explained.

"Yeah I'll be the captain of your ship today," He said with a big, loud laugh.

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"Alright then let's ship off! I'll be up top if you two need anything. Have fun," He smiled and went off to go start the boat.

"Follow me," Ezra said leading me to the balcony/second level of the boat. It was big, spacious and beautiful. There were two chairs set up and some lemonade next to them.

We sat down and I kissed Ezra quickly.

"Thanks for that," He smiled.

"No, thank you for this," I said stretching my arms out to the boat.

Before Ezra could respond my phone rang. I took it out and read the screen. My body froze and I started to panic. My phone said... You have an incoming call from Dad.

**Ooooo what could he want? Is he on to Aria's lie? Maybe. I hope you guys enjoyed this half chapter. I will try and update once I get back form Rome. Please review :D**


	4. Dont get too excited,its an Authors Note

Hello my wonderful readers :)

So I feel I need to share something with you all because I care about each and every one of you. I have a curse…..yes a curse. My cure is with my computer, you see it hates me and it hates you all too. Wanna know why? Because with all my fan fiction stories I get a chapter done annnnnnnnd then the computer breaks down -_-

Unfortunately the curse has struck again *tears* I finished the chapter on Tuesday. I was about to edit and Wednesday it crashed.

I hope you will all stick with me and don't give up on me :( I want to make you all happy and I promise I will do so as soon as I possibly can!

I LOVE you all! Thank you!

Ps…lets pray that this time I get a new laptop :D

Pps…if you're wondering how I'm updating without a laptop it's because I'm borrowing my moms lol

Oxooooxoxoxoxxo-Maggie


	5. Living it up, Day 2 part 2

**Hello all! I'm back and I had the most amazing trip :) So I give you chapter 4 (aka chapter 3 part 2) Thanks for being patient as my laptop was being dumb, unfortunately i didn't get a new one but oh well...go forth and read!**

****I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters****

_Last Chapter_

_Before Ezra could respond my phone rang. I took it out and read the screen. My body froze and I started to panic. My phone said... You have an incoming call from Dad._

Aria's point of view

Oh crap! I thought to myself. My dad had to call now of all times!

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"My dad," I said answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey honey," He greated.

"Is something wrong?" I asked hoping something or someone didn't tip him off.

"I was just wondering who the man is?" He asked.

"What?" I asked surprised by his question.

"The man, the one who's with you right now," He said strangely calm.

"A man? What are you talking about dad?" I questioned.

"The man that answered the phone."

My eyes almost popped out of my head and I stared at Ezra, who just looked worried.

"One second dad," I said covering the phone and turned to Ezra. "Did you answer my phone today?"

"No," He said confused. "You turned it off last night remember? You didn't turn it on until after breakfast."

I nodded and went back to my dad. "Dad I have no idea what your talking about."

"I've been trying to call you but your phone was off so I called Spencer," He explained. "But I hung up because this man answered the phone."

"Oh!" I said relieved. I turned and gave Ezra a quick smile and a thumbs up. Then I thought of an excuse. "We had a morning yoga class at the hotel and we left our purse with the attendant he must have answered Spencers phone."

"Oh alright," He said. Yes he bought it! "So hows New York?"

"It's great," I explained. "We've been having a great time just roaming the city."

"That's great to hear," Dad said sounding happy. "Well I was just checking in."

"Alright dad well I have to go we're going to have coffee."

"Okay have fun," He said. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye dad, love you."

"Love you too honey, bye."

I hung up the phone and leaned back in my chair.

"Oh god!" I laughed. "I totally thought we were busted!"

"It's okay," Ezra said taking my hand. "He's none the wiser."

"My heart is pounding," I said nervously.

"You alright?" Ezra asked looking a bit worried. "We can go back."

"No no," I said smiling. "I will not let this little scare ruin our day."

"Alright then," He smiled and kissed me.

We spent the next hour or two sipping lemonade and looking at the beautiful scenery as was drove around in the boat.

"It's so beautiful out here," I said. The sun was so hot the cool air from the boat/water felt really good.

"Come here," Ezra said pulling me to him. I sat down on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder. He put his hand on my knee and gently stoked my leg.

"Wait," I said getting up from him and walking over to my bag.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"I feel we need to document this trip," I smiled taking my camera out of my bag.

"You sure that's a good idea." He asked with a hint of doubt.

"It will be fine," I said sitting on his lap again. "I will guard these pictures very very well."

"Alright," He smiled.

We ended up taking like 20 pictures in various poses. I was so happy after taking these pictures. That really made me feel good that I had a picture with my new boyfriend.

After out little photoshoot Steven called down to us.

"Hey guys we're gonna stop for awhile to give the engine a bit of a rest," He explained. "If you want you can go for a swim off the boat."

"Awesome!" I said getting very excited.

I looked out at the water as we stopped the boat. It was beautiful shade of blue, not the crystal blue you see in the south; like in Cuba, but still amazing.

"You wanna go in?" Ezra asked as I stared at the water below.

"Yes!" I smiled. I had my swimsuit on under my clothes so I didn't have to change. I quickly pulled off my clothes and looked back at Ezra. He had taken off his white t-shirt and now I could see his toned chest muscles. He told me he had been working out at the gym after school and now I knew he really was and it was paying off. After I was done checking him out I noticed he was staring at me.

"Ezra?" I laughed walking towards him.

"I'm sorry," He said shaking his head and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You look very sexy."** (AN: Again, pictures of Aria's swimsuit and the boat are on my profile) **

"Thank you," I laughed and let my hand slide down his chest. "You look great too."

"Thanks, lets hit the water," He said then ran towards the other side of the boat.

"Thank you Spencer," I said to myself as I followed Ezra.

The back dock was where we could jump off into the water, because there was no railing there.

"Ready?" I asked taking his hand.

"1...2...3!" He yelled and we both jumped into the water.

The cool water felt so good on my skin during this hot day. Once I got back to the surface I looked around to see where Ezra had gone. I thought he might have swam to the other side of the boat so I started to move over that way, then I felt something touch my foot.

"Ah!" I yelled, jumping away from whatever touched me. Then I saw Ezra coming up from below the water.

"Sorry," He laughed. "I didn't think I would scare you that much."

"Its alright," I laughed putting my hand on my chest. "Yup it's still beating."

"That's always a good thing," Ezra laughed. "Come on."

We swam around the boat a few times then we decided to see what we could find in the water. The water wasn't extremely deep and so we could get to the bottom where the rocks and stuff were.

I was trying to find a cool rock as a little souvenir for this day. I was pushing myself along the bottom with my foot, then I stepped on something very sharp. I quickly swam back to the surface.

"Aria? Are you alright?" Ezra said swimming over to me.

"Ow ow my foot." I said breathing kinda heavy from the pain. "I stepped on something at the bottom."

"Here," He put an arm around my waist and put the other by my leg. "Can you lift your foot so I can see?"

I nodded and used him to balance as I brought my foot out of the water.

"Oh ouch," He said as his face scrunched up. "You have a piece of shell in your foot."

"What!" I panicked.

"Shh no no," He said gently putting my foot back in the water. "You'll be okay, we'll get you fixed up."

I was ok to swim back to the boat, with a little help from Ezra. Ezra helped me onto the boat to I wouldn't have to use my foot.

"Steven?" Ezra said.

"Yeah?" He said coming down the stairs.

"Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Oh yes," He said running off. "One second."

I sat down on my chair and Ezra sat infront of me, holding my foot.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said with a small smile. "It just hurts a bit."

"I bet," He said examenating my foot a bit more.

"Here we go," Steven said carrying a little white box. Ezra got up and Steven took his place infront of me.

"Oh well that looks painful," Steven said taking a look at my foot.

"Yeah a bit," I laughed as Ezra sat behind me and held my hand.

"Ok lets get this out first," He said getting ready to pull the glass or whatever out of my foot. "This may hurt a bit."

"Alright," I said nervously. He pulled out the sharp object and I felt a little stabbing pain. Ezra rubbed my back and let me grip his hand.

"Yeah it's a piece of broken shell," Steven said. He cleaned off my cut and put some spray on it to keep it from getting infected.

"There ya go," Steven said putting a band-aide on the cut. "Lucky it wasn't too deep."

"Thank you very much," I said.

"Not a problem," He smiled. "I'll start the boat and we will start to head off again."

"Sure, thanks again." Ezra said. Steven nodded and walked back to the controls.

"You alright?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I'm fine now," I said picking up the shell and started to laugh.

"What?"

"When I was in the water I was looking for a rock as a souvenir from this day," I explained. "Instead I have a souvenir shell and a great story."

"That's true," He laughed. "I just wish you didn't have to get hurt to get it."

"Don't worry," I smiled and kissed him. "I'm fine."

"Good."

The boat started to move again and we were heading off. Ezra and I laid together on the lounge chair together, with me semi lying on him. It was nice to enjoy the peace of the water.

"Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what I would have done if you had left Rosewood." I said looking up at him.

"Me either Aria," He said. "As soon as the principal told Noel he wouldn't believe him again, I wanted to take you into my classroom and keep you there with me all day."

"That would have been nice." I smiled then sighed. "I was so scared when I saw you walking down the hall, I was terrified that that would be the last time I saw you."

"I know, I did too." He said. "As much as I didn't want it to be."

"I don't want that to ever happen again."

"Good neither do I," He said then kissed my forehead. "We'll just have to be careful from now on."

"Deal," I said. "Promise me something though."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if anything like that were to happen again...you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye."

"Aria, this isn't going to happen again."

"Please, just promise me," I said almost in tears. "You never know what will happen."

"I promise, I would never do that to you," He said putting his hands on the side of my face. "I love you Aria."

I just stared at him with an amazingly warm feeling in my heart. That was the first time Ezra had ever said that to me.

"I love you too," I smiled and then he kissed me.

The rest of the boat ride was amazing but all too soon it was over.

"Thanks for the great day Steven," Ezra said as we stepped off the boat.

"No problem," He smiled shaking our hands. "I'll glad you two had an amazing day."

"Yes that we did," I said smiling at Ezra.

_A few hours later_At the hotel_

"So remind me again of where we're going?" I asked Ezra as we walked out of our hotel room.

"I never told you," He laughed.

"Right," I said. "Well I think you should."

"I thought we made a deal?" He sighed.

"I remember no such thing," I said playing dumb.

"Yes you do," He poked my side. "We agreed if I told you how to dress for this location you would stop asking questions."

"Oh fine," I laughed. I suppose I was grateful he even gave me the hint on how to dress. I ended up wearing white skinny jeans, a black silk t-shirt and a grey cropped vest.

We made our way down to the lobby then exsited the hotel. I started to walk to the car but Ezra pulled me back.

"Nope." He smiled pulling me back to him. "We're staying in town tonight, it's not far."

"Alright," I smiled.

We walked only for about 10 minutes until Ezra stopped us infront of a bar/restaurant.

"A bar?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah," He smiled as if he was waiting for me to realize something. That's when it hit me.

"Oh because of the night with Hardy!" I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah we talked about how we wish we could hang out at a bar, split a plate of fries, and play darts without an issue."

"Exactly," I smiled and kissed him quickly. I was amazed that he thought of all the things that we wished we could do.

"You really thought of every thing," I said and he seemed happy that I was pleased by his plans.

"Well then let's go," He said as he led me into the bar.

We walked into the bar and it seemed like a pretty cool place. We sat down at a little table by the window. We were looking over a menu and everything looked really good. Ezra and I had decided that we would have an appetizer meal tonight to make the bar experience fun.

"Would you like to order something?" A waitress asked as she approched our table.

"Yeah we would like an order of fries, spinach dip and nachos please," Ezra said

"Great," She smiled. "Anything from the bar?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks thanks." Ezra answered.** (AN: I'm gonna assume that's what he was drinking in the episode 'Know Your Frenemie')**

"And for you miss?" She asked me. I didn't know if I should actually order something; considering I was under age, so I looked at Ezra for a second. He smiled and nodded which I took as a cue to order.

"I'll have an appletini," I said.

"Great," She smiled. "I'll be right back with those."

"Thank you," I smiled back then whispered to Ezra. "That probably wasn't smart."

"Don't worry about it," He laughed. "They won't ask for your ID here plus you could pass for 21."

"Are you saying I look old?" I teased but tried to play serious.

"Oh no no," Ezra stammered. "I...I...ju..just meant that."

"Calm down," I smiled. "I'm just kidding."

"Here you go," The waitress said bringing us our drinks and a plate of fries. "The rest of your food will be out soon."

"That's great thanks," Ezra said.

"Ready for our darts game?" I asked.

"Of course," He smiled. We picked up our drinks and fries and walked over to a dart board on the wall.

"I hope you got better since last time," I teased.

"Oh come on what are you talking about?" Ezra said in mock hurt.

"You almost hit someone last time," I laughed. **(AN: fun fact Ian Harding actually almost hit a crew member during that scene of darts)**

"That was a fluke!" He defended.

"Sure sure just take your first shot," I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"Okay you win," Ezra said in defeat.

"That's right," I smiled pecking him on the lips. "2 games to 1."

"Alright let's go before our food gets cold," He said leading me back to the table.

"Yum it looks delicious," I said picking up a piece of the nachos.

"Yes it does, better than my cooking at home." He laughed.

"Now now you know how to make a few things," I defended.

"That's true," He agreed. "Thankfully we have take-out and your cooking skills."

"Exactly," I laughed. "This is really great Ezra."

"Yeah," He smiled taking my hand in his. "This does feel great, being out in the open and not having to worry."

"I could get used to this."

"I know I wish it could be like this everyday."

"That would be great," I said kissing him across the table. "But until then lets enjoy the time we have."

"Good idea," Ezra said picking up his glass. "To us."

"To us," I agreed as we clink our glasses together.

**There ya go :) I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. Well I have to get my wisdome teeth out next week so I may have time to write the next chapter after I get off the drugs :P Thanks guys for being so understanding that im busy. I LOVE you all! **


	6. Middleton holiday

**AN: Hey all! Well its summer! And that means more time to write (: happy times. **

**I added some drama with –A in this episode so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters**

Aria's point of view

I woke up the next morning to find once again I was alone. What was with this waking up on my own? I got out of bed and looked over at the clock. Holy crap it was already 11am. I walked into the living room and saw a note on the table.

_Aria, I went out to get lunch for us. I'll be back at noon._

_-Ezra_

I smiled to myself and decided to get ready. Looking outside the window it looked like yet another beautiful day. I was in the midst of picking out clothes for the day when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Aria! Are you alright?" Spencer said in a panic.

"Yeah Spence I'm fine why?"

"I just got a text from –A and I thought something happened to you," She said breathing a sigh of relief.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"Liar, liars when will you girls ever learn? Get ready Spencer you and your partner in lies have will have some explaining to do-A," Spencer read.

"Oh my god," I said. "What do you think that means."

"Well since she only mentioned us I think it has something to do with the lie about where you are."

"Oh shit," I said hopping I heard the message wrong. "What do you think –A will do?"

"I don't know Aria," She said. "Just keep calm and try not to worry too much. You know how random –A can be just to scare us."

"That's true, well thanks for telling me Spence," I said trying to keep calm. "I will talk to you later."

"No problem, bye," I hung up and continued with what I was doing.

I went into the bathroom to have a shower, taking my clothes and make-up bag.

I quickly had a shower then got dressed. I decided to wear my high waisted navy blue shorts, a green off the shoulder flowing shirt and tan wedge heels. I applied some make-up and then looked for some accessories. I picked a long silver chain necklace and a black headband. I put my hair into a messy bun and slipped the headband on.

By the time I was all ready for the day it was 12:30. After the text from –A I got a bit worried and decided to call Ezra.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey," I smiled. "Don't laugh but I got a little worried."

"That's fine," He chuckled. "Sorry I'm running a little late there was a bit of a delay."

"Alright just wanted to make sure you were alright." I smiled sitting on the couch.

"I'll be there soon," He said. "I'm about five minutes away."

"Alright see you then." I hung up and turned on the TV.

I was watching Ellen when Ezra walked in. He was wearing brown shorts and blue t-shit.

"Hello," He said waking over to me. "You look beautiful this morning."

"Thanks," I smiled kissing him. "Sorry for calling you before."

"No trouble at all," He said sitting next to me. "It's adorable how you worry." 

"Wait," I said realizing he wasn't carrying anything. "I thought you were going to get lunch?"

"I did," He said with a coy smile. "It's a surprise which I will be taking you to right now." 

"You and your surprises," I laughed.

"Hey you've enjoyed them all up till now right?"

"Yes I have," I smiled taking his hand as we left to go downstairs. "And I'm sure I will love this one too."

"I hope so," He smiled.

We got into the car and grove down through the town until we reached a huge park. I instantly got excited because my little dreams was to spend a day in a crowded park with Ezra.

I quickly jumped out of the car and wanted to get to the park.

"One minute," Ezra laughed at my excitement and reached into the backseat of the car. "We can't have lunch without this."

I watched as he pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

"So that's what you were doing this morning," I laughed.

"Yup," He smiled taking my hand. "I'm surprised you didn't see it when you got in the car."

"I was too excited to be my observant self," I defended.

"Well I'm glad you're excited," He said kissing my cheek as he led me through the park.

I looked around and smiled at all the people enjoying themselves and the children playing. It was the perfect day to be in the park, it was sunny and warm with just a light breeze.

We walk up a little hill at the edge of the park and Ezra spread the blanket out. We sat down and he opened the picnic basket.

"So what shall we be eating?" I asked getting hungry.

"Well we should probably eat these first before they get cold," Ezra said taking out something wrapped in paper.

"What's this?" I asked as be handed it to me. The paper felt warm, I unwrapped it and saw it was a Panini.

"I went to a little café in town and they had these chicken and spinach Panini's with melted cheese," He explained.

"They look wonderful," I smiled taking a bit. "Yum oh Ezra they are so good."

"I'm glad you like it," Ezra said starting to eat his own Panini. Once we were both done he took out a plastic container full of chopped fruit.

"Open," He smiled taking out a strawberry. I opened my mouth and he gently placed it in. "Good?"

"Very," I smiled then pick up a strawberry and placed it in his mouth.

This little game continued for a few minutes then a sudden flash scared me. I looked over and there was a man with a camera a few meters away from us.

"Sorry about that," The man said politely once he saw me looking at him. "My flash keeps going off randomly."

"That's alright," I smiled getting back to my picnic as the man walked away.

"And finally for dessert," He smiled and pulled out a huge piece of chocolate cake and two forks.

"Oh my goodness," I smiled. "That looks crazy delicious."

Of course I was right, the chocolate cake was amazing. We finished it off without even leaving a crumb.

After eating we laid on the blanket just relaxing and soaking up the sun together.

"You just think of everything," I smiled as Ezra placed his arm around me.

"Oh I try," He said kissing my cheek. "I just want this weekend to be special for you." 

"You being with me is all I need to make it special," I said.

"Are you sad that this is our last full day here?" He asked.

"Yes and no," I said. "Yes because I never want this weekend to end, us being together without worry. But also no because I don't want to remember being sad at any point of this weekend."

"That's a good way to look at it," He smiled.

We spent a few more hours walking around the park and talking about different things. It was amazing seeing other people look at us not with shock, disgust or anger but joy. Ezra and I were discussing book and college when we decided to pack up and get back to the hotel.

As we were packing up a small ball rolled over and stopped in front of my foot.

"Once sec Hun," I said taking at ball and walked over to the little playground. Two little girls about the age of six walked over to me.

"Is this yours?" I smiled holding out the ball to them.

"Yes thank you," The little blonde girl said as I handed the ball to her.

"Sorry for hitting you with it," The brunette girl said.

"That's alright no harm done," I smiled. I was about to turn and walk back to Ezra when the little girl spoke again.

"Are you here with your mommy too?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no," I laughed kneeling down next to them. "I'm here with my boyfriend, that him right there."

"He's handsome," The little brunette girl blushed.

"I have a boyfriend too!" The little blonde girl exclaimed. "He's 7."

"Oh wow, that sounds great," I smiled.

"What's your name?" One of the girls asked.

"Aria," I smiled. "What's yours?"

"My names Katie," The little blonde girl said.

"My names Jillian," The brunette girl said quietly.

"Those are beautiful names," I complimented.

"Are you two in love?" Katie asked suddenly. "You and your boyfriend I mean."

"Yeah," I laughed looking over at Ezra.

"Ready to go Aria?" Ezra asked as he walked over to me and the girls.

"Yeah," I said standing up. "Bye Katie, bye Jillian."

"Bye Aria," They both called.

Suddenly Katie ran up to Ezra and tugged on his sleeve. Ezra kneeled down beside her.

"I think you two should get married," Katie said.

I started laughing as Ezra smiled at the little girl.

"That's a good idea," Ezra said. "Maybe one day."

"Good!" Katie laughed running back to the park. "Come on Jill."

"Bye Aria!" Jillian called as she ran back with Katie.

"Those two were too adorable," I laughed looking at Ezra.

"They are," Ezra laughed. "But they did remind me to do something."

"What marry me?" I laughed.

"Nope," Ezra laughed as he pulled out a small box. "I got this for you the other day."

I looked at Ezra in a puzzled way. I slowly opened the box to see the beautiful pearl ring from the festival.

"Oh Ezra," I smiled. "You didn't have to buy this for me, you've done too much for me already."

"The beautiful ring needed a beautiful owner," He said placing the ring on my middle finger.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful," I said standing on my tiptoes and kissing him full on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it darling," He smiled and kissed me quickly. "Ready to go?"

"I am," I said taking his hand.

General point of view

_*In a deserted park late that night*_

A dark figure all dressed in black stood in the shadow of the park, as if waiting for someone. Suddenly a man slowly walked towards the figure.

"Here I got the picture of them you asked for," The man said handing the dark figure a file folder containing a picture of a young couple.

The dark figure opened the folder to look at the picture. He/she smiled at the picture and placed the folder in its jacket. The figure handed the man some money for his services.

"Thanks," The man said. "But I don't understand, what's the big deal about those two?"

The figure shook its head and walked away. The dark figure had plans for this picture but there was no way he/she was going to reveal them.

Aria's point of view 

*Later that night*

After we got back to the hotel we relaxed for while then went to dinner in the restaurant in the hotel.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" I said as I put my earrings on.

"We are going to the movies," Ezra smiled from his spot of the couch.

"Really!" I said very excited.

"Yup," He said. "I thought it would be nice to see a movie together without having your mom sit between us."

"Oh good times," I laughed.

"Alright let's go," He said leading me downstairs. "Walk or drive? It's not too far so whatever you want."

"Let's walk," I smiled taking his hand and dragging him across the street.

After about 10 minutes of walking we were outside a very old fashion looking movie theater.

"Wait what are we going to see?" I said as we were about to walk in.

"Well I tracked down this theater that has night, like tonight, where they play old movies," He explained.

"That's so cool!" I said trying to imagine how he thought of all this. "And tonight's movie is?"

"Roman Holiday," He said looking at me very intently to see my reaction.

"Oh Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck classic," I sighed then almost ran into the theater. "Let's go!"

"Alright alright," Ezra laughed following me into the theater. **AN: Now I just knew Aria liked old movies so I picked my favorite old movie**

Roman Holiday has to be one of the best movies out there. Black and white classics are amazing. Whenever Ezra and I watch movies together we always talk about the camera angles, acting, scenes..etc. I loved being in a theater with Ezra without having to hide from people we know. I was very please because we got to share popcorn, he had his arm around me the whole time and we stole some kisses here and there. It felt it like we were a normal couple!

"Did you know that during the scene with the mouth of truth Gregory Peck actually scared Audrey Hepburn?" I said to Ezra as we were leaving the theater.

"Really?" He smiled. "So she didn't know that was going to happen?"

"Nope," I laughed.

Suddenly it started to rain and it seemed that every second that passed it got worse.

"My bright ideas," I said. "It decided to walk here." 

"Well we will just have to run," Ezra laughed as he pulled me through the streets.

"Oh my," I laughed as we ran. "We are going to be so soaked!"

"I don't mind if you don't," Ezra said as he stopped me.

"A little rain doesn't hurt anyone," I said.

"Glad to hear it," Ezra said pulling me into a very passionate kiss. It took me by surprise so it took me a minute before I responded by running my hand through his hair and resting them on the sides of his face. Everyone says kissing in the rain is amazing and until now I never believed it. The passion of the kiss intensifies when the water is pour down on you and makes you have a cool sensation.

"Wow," I sighed as we broke apart.

"Come on," Ezra said with a bright smile. "Let's go before we catch a cold."

We ran back to the hotel and by the time we got into the lobby we were soaked to the bone.

"Is it raining out?" The man at the front desk asked as we walked to the elevator.

"Just a bit," I laughed loudly was we stepped into the elevator.

"Well that was awesome," I said as we got into our room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," He smiled putting his arms around me. "Even the rain part."

"It was all perfect," I said pulling him into a kiss.

"Alright you should get into the shower," He said once we pulled apart. "Get warm."

"No you go first," I said. "I take longer anyways."

"If you say so," He laughed walking into the bedroom to get some clothes.

"I'll be out in a sec," He said going into the bathroom.

I decided the best thing was to get out of these wet clothes. I went to the bedroom and got pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Once I was dressed I threw my wet hair in a ponytail and took off my make-up. I waited for Ezra to come out of the bathroom but I felt really tired. I thought if I said in front of the couch on the floor I wouldn't be comfortable enough to sleep. But apparently I did.

"Aria," I felt something shaking my arm.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up from the floor.

"You scared me," Ezra said with a sigh of relief. "I just saw you lying on the floor."

"Sorry," I smiled. "I thought sitting on the floor would make me stay awake."

"Oh Hun your freezing," Ezra said touching my arm. "The floors cold Aria you should go get in the shower."

"Alright," I said rubbing my eyes.

I didn't realize how cold I was until the hot water touched my skin. The water made my skin have a numb and stinging sensation. I got dressed again and walked into the living room to find Ezra no where in sight. I walked into the bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed waiting for me.

"Come join me," He smiled turning down the bed. "You're tired."

"I am," I said with a yawn as if for effect.

I crawled into bed and cuddled up next to Ezra. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help bit sigh.

"This weekend has been the best weekend of my life," I said looking up at Ezra.

"Me too sweetheart," I said kissing my forehead. "I'm so happy you've been enjoying yourself."

"Yes," I smiled. "We needed this didn't we?"

"Yes we did, very much."

"What time are we leaving tomorrow," I asked.

"I don't know," He said. "When is Spencer coming home?"

"Not sure I will call her tomorrow when we wake up." I said as my eyelids got heavier. "She won't be coming back any earlier than 5."

"Sounds good," He said. "Tomorrow will be our lazy day."

"You promise to actually be here when I wake up?" I laughed.

"I promise," I said kissing me quickly. "Now sleep, goodnight I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled laying my head on Ezra's chest.

Just like every other night this weekend, it only took me seconds to fall into a peaceful sleep.

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Incase you didn't understand –A had gotten this man to take a picture of Aria and Ezra (the man who claimed his flash was going off randomly) but the question is what will –A do with this picture. Please review! Updates come faster with reviews! **


	7. Happy Endings

**Well guys this is the LAST CHAPTER! We made it ha-ha I love this story so much but it's time for it to come to an end :( Let me know what you think and keep an eye out for more Pretty Little Liars stories I will write in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. **

Aria's point of view

I opened my eyes slowly feeling extremely rested, like I had been asleep for 24 hours. I tried to roll to onto my back but something was stopping me. I realized that for once I wasn't alone this morning. Ezra's arms were wrapped around my waist so my back was pressed against his chest. I loosened his arms a bit and turned to I was facing his chest.

Suddenly I felt Ezra's arms tighten around me then he let out a small sigh. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Good morning," He said kissing me. "This is a nice way to wake up in the morning."

"See now don't you wish you had stayed it bed with me," I joked. 

"I do," He said playing with my hair.

There was a small noise of a buzzing coming from the other side of the bed.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My phone," I smiled. "I set it there so I would know if Spencer texted me."

I crawled out of his arms and leaned over to grab my phone off the bedside table. I had texted Spencer last night to ask her what time she would be home. I opened the message and read it out loud.

"Hey Aria, Mom said we will be back in Rosewood by 6." I read.

"That's good," Ezra said. "Then we should be on the road by 2."

"That time is it now," I asked. I looked down at my phone and saw it was 12. "Wow it's already noon."

"Alright," Ezra said getting out of bed. "Let's get ready and get everything packed then we will go down stairs to get something to eat."

"Sounds perfect."

We raced around having a shower, packing our stuff back in the suitcase and getting dressed.

I decided to wear a simple summer dress since we would be in the car most of the day. It was a light purple and it was fitted until the waist then flowed a bit until just above my knee. It had a few white buttons on it and it had a sweetheart neckline. I also had on my leather jacket because it was a bit cold down stairs.

"Alright," Ezra said once I came out of the bathroom. "We will just leave the bags here and we can get them after we eat."

"Okay," I said putting my suitcase next to his. "Then we can check out and be on our way."

"Let's go," He said opening the door and taking my hand.

General Point of View

The dark hooded figure sat in their car putting a picture into an envelope. The figure look out the window a few at a house a few blocks away, that's were the pictures were headed.

He/she sealed the envelope and took out a black marker and wrote on the envelope. 'To Mr and Mrs Montgomery'. He got out of the car quickly and walked towards the door and slipped the envelope under the door. The figure was pleased with its work, hoping the picture would do what he/she intended for them to do. The figure got back into the car and drove off into the distance.

What the hooded figure didn't know was that by slipping the envelope under the door it also slide under the mat that was in front of the door on the other side.

Aria's point of view

After we finished a beautiful lunch we went back to pick up our bags.

"Would you like to wait downstairs while I get everything in the car and check out?" Ezra asked once we were back into the room.

"Actually I just need to run across the street for a second," I smiled. "I just want to get something small for Spencer for covering for me," 

"That's a great idea," Ezra smiled. "Go on, I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay," I smiled leaving the hotel and going across the street to the bank. I got some money and walked over to a little jewelry store.

I was searching through the store looking for something that Spencer would like. I finally decided on a beautiful necklace. It had a sapphire stone with silver detail on the sides and it was on a small silver chain. I was at the cash paying for it when something in the case caught my eye. In the glass care there was a pocket watch.

"Excuse me can I see that?" I asked pointing to the watch.

"Of course miss," The jeweler said opening the case and handed it to me.

"This is beautiful," I said turning it over in my hand.

"It's very old, it was brought in from a woman's grandfather," He explained. "All it needed was to be polished and I re-did the inside so it would work."

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Honestly as old as it is most people aren't interested in it," He sighed. "I've been trying to get ride of it for awhile now. I'll give it to you for 80$."

"That's great!" I smiled. "Um would you be able to engrave it?"

"Of course," He smiled. "It will only be 15 dollars more."

"Wonderful," I said as I wrote down what I wanted on the watch.

Thankfully the man was very nice and did the engraving quickly for me. I paid for everything and ran back to the car.

"Got everything?" He smiled leaning against the car.

"Yup," I said getting into the car and showing him the necklace I got Spencer.

"That's beautiful," He smiled pulling out onto the road. "She will love it."

"I hope so," I smiled putting it back in my bag.

We drove back to Rosewood in record time and we got there a half an hour early. Since Spencer wouldn't be home for awhile we decided to go back to Ezra's and have something quick to eat.

"Your right" I laughed as we sat on the couch. "You do make awesome leftovers."

"I told you," He laughed.

"Before I go," I said as finished eating. "I have something for you."

"What would that be?" He asked.

"Just a little something to say thanks for this amazingly perfect weekend," I said handing him a box.

"Aria," He said giving me the 'you shouldn't have spent money on me look'.

"I stop and just open it," I laughed, anxious to see if it liked it. I think he would because Ezra loved old fashion things.

He opened the box slowly and lifted the pocket watch out. His mouth was wide opened in shock or surprise.

"Aria, this is amazing!" He said turning the watch over in his hand.

"Open it," I smiled.

He opened it and saw the engraving. It said….

_Ezra, I hope you enjoyed this wonderful weekend as much as I did. Thank you so much for everything. I love you. Forever yours, Aria_

"Aria I love it," He said pulling me into a hug. "Thank you."

"Thank you for everything," I smiled.

"This weekend was amazing," He smiled.

"Yes it was and I will never forget it," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," He smiled kissing me. "Well we better get you over to Spencer"

Ezra drove me to Spencer but had to drop me off a few blocks away incase Spencer's parents saw him. We said our goodbyes and shared another kiss then he left. I took my suitcase and set it on Spencer's porch and walked into the house.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hey Aria," Spencer said coming in from the kitchen.

"Hey Spence," I said giving her a hug. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good," She smiled. "I never knew that I could have a nice weekend with Melissa."

"That's great," I smiled

"How about you?" She said giving me a sly smile.

"It was amazing," I said with the biggest smile ever. "I will tell you and the rest of the girls details later, ok?"

"Sounds great," Spencer smiled. "You better get home."

"Yeah." I said going for the door. "Oh wait I have something for you."

"What?" Spencer asked as I pulled out the box. "Why something for me?"

"Just a little something to say thank you for being my cover," I smiled handing her the box.

She pulled out the necklace and had a big smile on her face.

"Aria! It's gorgeous," She said pulling me into a tight hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," I said. "I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay bye," She said as I left the house and walked towards mine.

I went into the house and almost tripped over the mat. I walked over to fix it when I noticed there was something under it. It was an envelope that said it was for mom and dad. I knew it was wrong to snoop through people's mail but it was also addressed to mom and she didn't live here. Also I was scared it was going to be divorce papers.

I opened and envelope and a picture slide out. I almost fell over when I saw it was a picture of Ezra and me on our picnic. I heard someone coming down the stairs so I quickly hid everything in my bag.

"Hey honey," Dad said to me as he entered the room. "How was your trip?"

"It was great!" I smiled giving him a hug. "Anything exciting happen here?"

"Nope not really," He laughed as we walked into the kitchen. "Just grading papers."

"Sounds fun," I laughed. "Well I'm going to go upstairs and unpack."

"Alright," He said as I ran up the stairs.

I said a quick hello to Mike, letting him know I was home. He told me about his lacrosse game and then I went back to my room.

I took out the house phone and dialed Spencer's number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Spencer you remember that text –A sent you?" I said quickly.

"Yeah about you and I having some explaining to do?" She said. "Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know!" I said. "I walked into the house and saw this envelope under the mat by the front door and it was addressed to my parents, I opened it and inside was a picture of Ezra and me while we were having a picnic."

"Oh my god," Spencer said shocked. "-A must have tried to show your parents what you were really up to, if they had of seen it then we really would have some explaining to do."

"But why was it under the mat?"

"-A must have slide it under the door and it slide under the mat too." She explained.

"So do you think –A will be mad now that their plan didn't work?" I said worrying –A would retaliate in a worse way.

"I don't know Aria," Spencer said.

Suddenly my cell phone started to beep.

"Uh oh incoming message," I said.

"Is it from –A?" Spencer asked.

I opened the message and read what it said.

_Congrats Aria, you win this time. But next time I won't to be so carless. You and the little liars keep an eye out, I'm not going anywhere bitches –A_

I read the text to Spencer and she couldn't believe it.

"Well I guess that answers your question," She said.

"Yeah, I can't believe –A is just going to let it go," I laughed. "I mean I'm glad but I thought they would have tried again."

"I know right," Spencer laughed. "Oh well it's been a crazy week so this just adds to it."

"Very much." I agreed. "Well I'll let you get back to unpacking. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright see you then," She said.

I hung up the phone and started to unpack. I kept thinking about the wonderful weekend and I with Ezra. After everything was put away I sat on my bed and looked at the pictures Ezra and I took at the festival and the one –A sent. It was the best weekend of my life and I would never forget it.

**There you go (: I hope you loved this story as much as I did. I will be writing more Aria and Ezra stories soon. Thanks for all the reviews and support!**


End file.
